The present invention relates to a motorized concrete finishing power trowel with remote control capabilities of blade pitch and throttle control.
There are various types of power trowels in the market place, one type being a conventional walk behind and another other type a light weight pole operated power trowel. One such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,348. This machine is controlled by a pole that is afixed to the machine. The machine is enabled to go left or right by raising or lowering the pole. The engine throttle is also controlled by a clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation of the poles, which makes the machine difficult to operate at a distance. The finishing blade that makes contact with the concrete is fixed in one position and will not adjust, which limits the finishing ability.